warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Incursión
thumb|128x128px Las Incursiones, son un conjunto de misiones comunes y diarias, que se le asignan a los jugadores. Cada Incursión consiste en un conjunto de tres misiones de escalada dificultad, y deben completarse en secuencia, debes completar la anterior para pasar a las siguientes. Cada misión de individual de las Incursiones tienen una serie de requisitos para hacerlas más complicadas; como por ejemplo: reducción de escudos, de energía, enemigos con mas armadura, etc. Independientemente de las condiciones individuales de la misión, sólo los warframes de nivel 30 y los jugadores que hayan completado La guerra interna podrán participar en las Incursiones. Las Incursiones se restablecen cada día a las 17:00 UTC. Cada Incursión sólo puede completarse y recibir la recompensa una vez al día. Un jugador puede ayudar a cualquier otro a completar dichas Incursiones aunque ya las haya realizado, pero renunciando a las recompensas de fin de mision u otro tipo de recompensa durante la misión. Completar todas las misiones en una Incursión le otorgará al jugador una recompensa al azar seleccionada del grupo de recompensas que contiene 11 recompensas diferentes. Cada conjunto diario de Incursiones está vinculado temáticamente a un Jefe preexistente, que determinará la Facción que estará presente en las tres misiones. Sortie Conditions The following are the various Conditions that can be encountered in Sortie missions: Mission Conditions Apart from the above mission modifiers, the mission types in Sorties will also have their own specific conditions: *Cipher usage is disabled, requiring all consoles to be hacked manually. Grineer consoles will only allow up to 3 mistakes to be made before the hacking fails and shocks the user, dealing damage directly to their health. *Rescate sorties will have the execution timer activate as soon as players enter the prison complex. **The amount of time to Rescate the hostage is reduced. **Additionally, all enemies will prioritize attacking the hostage over the players once freed. *Spy sorties require all three Data Vaults to be successfully completed. **The amount of time to retrieve the data if an alarm has been triggered is reduced. **Any console that must be hacked on route to the Data Vault terminal itself will simply electrocute players without setting off the alarm. *Defense sorties require 10 waves to complete. **Missions will have players defending a mobile Tenno Operative instead of a stationary Cryopod. The Operative will wander about the environment, and can be revived if their health runs out. A player can also lend their secondary weapon to the Operative, similar to Rescate missions. *Interception sorties require 2 waves to complete. *Excavation sorties require at least 500 Cryotic before players are allowed to extract. **Resource Boosters cannot speed up the process, as the mission progresses by base amount. **Destroyed excavators will still produce some Cryotic, adding to the total Cryotic collected for the mission. Thus, it is possible to complete the mission even if players fail to protect the excavators provided enough is collected for the mission's objective. *Survival sorties require a minimum of 10 minutes to complete. *Exterminate and Sabotage missions will start with the enemies already alerted. *Defection missions require 5 squads of Defectors before extraction opens, while allowing 6 Defector deaths before mission failure. **Enemy faction type will change to Infested for the duration of the mission. **If fire occurs as a mission condition, fire patches will be present on the ground, but fire damage will not spread throughout the map. **Once extraction opens, players have 5 minutes to extract otherwise the mission will fail. *Hijack objectives will project a nullification field around it, preventing the use of habilidades near it. *Assassination missions, if rolled, will always occur on the third stage. This will spawn their respective bosses at level 100. In addition, certain bosses may have slight alterations to their patterns. **Special access methods will not be required, even if applicable to the boss (e.g. Lephantis will not require an Orokin Derelict Key to access, nor will Ambulas and Kela De Thaym require their respective tokens). **Assassination targets will not drop their unique Warframe or weapon blueprints upon mission completion. (Ex. General Sargas Ruk will not give Ember components, but can still drop Split Chamber and an Orokin Cell on death). The two exceptions to this are Captain Vor (who can drop a Cronus blueprint) and Kela De Thaym (who can drop a Twin Kohmak blueprint). **Completing an Assassination will not count towards related Junction requirements (e.g. Killing Tyl Regor within the Sortie will not fulfill the Neptune Junction task until he is killed outside of the Sortie). *Plains of Eidolon features three Bounty objectives. The mission ends as soon as the final objective is completed, with no need to run back to the Cetus gates to extract. **All players in the group will receive the same objective, despite being marked as "Free Roam." **If there's a Ghoul Purge active, the sortie may include Ghoul-related incursion objectives. *Captura, Infested Salvage y Archwing missions will not be selected for sorties at all. Recompensas Completing a mission for the first time will reward players with , , or depending on which of the three Sortie stages was finished. These values are affected by Credit Boosters and Daily First Win Bonus. However, boosters earned from the final Sortie stage will not apply to the mission it was earned from (e.g. player is awarded a Credit Booster on completion; they will only receive 50K, not 100K). Those who complete the full sequence of missions will receive a random reward from a limited pool of rewards. The rewards will differ between individual squads, but each player within a squad will receive the same rewards. Post-Fortuna drop rates taken from official sources. *Common, Uncommon, Rare, Legendary † Melee Riven Mod (8.14%), Pistol Riven Mod (7.61%), Rifle Riven Mod (6.79%), Zaw Riven Mod (2.00%), Kitgun Riven Mod (2.00%), Shotgun Riven Mod (1.36%) ‡ Unaffected by Resource Booster ^Only one booster of a single type (Affinity Booster, Credit Booster, or Resource Drop Chance Booster) Consejos *It is recommended to coordinate with your teammates on what gear and loadouts to use. *Stealth is recommended especially for objective-based missions like Espionaje y Rescate missions due to the strength of the enemy at the levels sorties take place. Alternatively, it may be prudent to simply ignore enemies altogether and prioritize heading to the objectives as quickly as possible. *The bubbles in Electromagnetic Anomalies can be temporarily removed by , o damage, but will regenerate after 12 seconds. Detonating one will cause an proc to nearby units similar to destroying an Arc Trap. Wait a second before running through a freshly-detonated bubble, as it will proc anyone running through its dissipating core. **Using the Operator's Void Mode or Void Dash will completely negate this effect. *Enemy status procs can be debilitating at the levels Sorties take place at, therefore Rapid Resilience o Quick Thinking can combat against strong damage-over-time effects such as or . *The Fire Hazard condition will eventually spread to every room in the mission. Despite the lack of a timer, it would be wise to minimize backtracking and quickly devise an efficient route. Alternatively, equipping Flame Repellent or Rapid Resilience can offer some damage mitigation if heavy fire contact is inevitable. *Covert Lethality can be useful in soloing sorties, as the mod's bonuses on stealth finishers can bypass armor scaling due to the enemies' high levels, on top ignoring any potential modifiers that increase enemy durability. Bear in mind that not all enemies can be killed with stealth finishers, so avoid them if possible. **For Sabotage and Exterminate sortie missions, where enemies spawn at the start of the mission in an alert state, enemies can be returned to relaxed status by initiating open combat to make them trigger a map-wide alarm or a lockdown, and then deactivating said states by hacking a control console. Alternatively, using abilities that trigger finisher attacks, such as Paralysis, Teleport o Cloud Walker, or abilities that induce sleep like Sleep Arrow y Rest & Rage can be used to trigger Covert Lethality's fatal attacks even against alerted enemies. *Playing solo will not decrease the mission difficulty, but can lower the amount of enemies spawned depending on mission type. Solo Interception players will capture points much faster than with a full squad, while fighting far fewer enemies. However it is still recommended to play with a full squad when tackling missions where fewer players will not lower enemy count (Survival), or the number of required kills (Exterminate). *For Defense missions, bringing a Limbo to Banish the Operative or an Ash to hide the Operative using Smoke Shadow, can simplify the mission by helping the Operative survive the onslaught. **Additionally, removing the weapon of the Operative tends to make them stand still, rather than slowly wander around the map on-the-ready. This can be done with or without having a secondary equipped. **Giving the Operative a Sonicor can help keep the enemies away from him/her. **Specters will automatically revive the Operative when they are bleeding out. **An armed Operative can be very powerful with a fully modded weapon, as the weapon's damage scales with their high level. In particular, a Hikou o Hikou Prime modded with high fire rate (Gunslinger, Anemic Agility y Lethal Torrent), multishot (Barrel Diffusion y Lethal Torrent) y Concealed Explosives will allow the Operative to one-hit kill anything up to level 80-100 armored Grineer (whose armor can be nullified by Proyección corrosiva). *For missions that have weapon limitations, it is recommended to bring along a Warframe with high-damage offensive abilities, such as Ember, Excalibur o Nidus, to maintain effective firepower. Likewise, it would be helpful to utilize Warframes with damage-buffing abilities such as Equinox o Rhino. **On a related note, Exalted Weapons are unaffected by weapon-limiting modifiers. *If planning to enter missions with enemy elemental resistance, consider modding weapons with physical damage mods (ex. Heavy Trauma) and faction damage mods (ex. Smite Infested) in lieu of elemental damage mods in order to maximize damage potential, and using Warframes whose abilities deal physical or non-standard damage types (e.g. Excalibur, Ash, etc.). *Death Squads cannot appear during Sorties; however one may acquire a Stalker Death Mark by completing a Sortie Assassination. *As Ciphers are unavailable for use in Sorties, the Liset's Override from Air Support Charges can be helpful in Espionaje y Rescate Sorties; it can help compensate for any mistakes made when hacking data vaults in Spy, and it can extend the time to Rescate the hostage in Rescate. **Intruder is also useful in easing the difficulty of Hacking in sorties as well. *Hildryn works best for the Energy Reduction modifier due to not relying on energy for her abilities. Curiosidades *Sorties were implemented in on December 3rd, 2015. **At release, Sortie reward tables were divided into "seasons" that changed every few updates, with rotating Sortie rewards. This feature lasted until retired the season mechanic altogether in favor of a fixed reward table. **During this period, among the rewards players could obtain included parts for certain Vandal or Wraith weapons, Nezha components, Focus Lenses, the Pyra Syandana, and 3 Nitain Extracts. **During the ''Divine Will'' Tactical Alert (which happened from February 11, 2016 to February 16, 2016), Sorties rewarded an additional 25 R5 Fusion Cores. *The Electromagnetic Anomalies modifier first appeared during Sortie Season 8. Errores *It may be necessary to relog or finish any mission (visit a Dojo) to refresh the Sortie tab of the World State Window upon the Sortie reset time arriving, otherwise the game may simply display "No Sorties are available". *Occasionally, there is a bug that will allow players to extract after 100 Cryotic on Excavation Sorties. This is most likely due to the fact that the original amount required was 100 before adjusting. *There is an occasional bug where the Hijack Core / Rover will not have a nullification field around it. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Sortie roll-over + UI refresh not occurring exactly at 12 noon since the dawn of time. *Non-Endless Survival/Excavation/etc missions (i.e. Sorties, etc) now disable individual extraction as it leads to unnecessary Host migrations. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Reduced the required amount of enemy deaths for the Submersible Archwing Exterminate Sortie mission. *Kitgun Rivens have been added as a Sortie reward! *Fixed cave doors not opening when playing a Sortie mission in the Plains. *Sortie Interception missions now only require 2 rounds instead of 3. *Plains of Eidolon Sorties are now a string of 3 encounters that must be completed in order to finish the mission. *Lephantis re-added to Sortie rotation. 7 November 2017 *Lephantis temporarily removed from the Sortie rotation. *Plains of Eidolon has been added to the list of eligible Sortie regions. *The Void has been added to the list of eligible Sortie regions! Sorties that occur in the Void will have every mission take place in the Void. *Modular Melee Rivens have been added to the Sortie Reward Pool. *Kuva (6000) has been added to Sortie Rewards. *Lenses have been removed from Sortie Rewards – basic Lenses have been added to Bounties. *Improved the variety of cycled Sortie missions types. *Fixed 4k Endo Sortie reward not showing in Reward list on the End of Mission screen. *Fixed missing Nullifier bubbles in Hijack Sortie missions. *Fixed a super rare edge-case where the Sortie/Alert/Syndicate mission would appear as incomplete, even though you just completed it. *Fixed Sortie bosses not shutting up after switching World State Window tabs. *Defection has been added to the Sortie rotation! *Rivens overall now have a 25% chance to be earned from Sorties. *Fixed continued issues with Sortie Rewards not showing what was earned. *Fixed enemies being able to trigger lockdowns in Sortie Mobile Defense missions. *Fixed Sortie Defense targets dying to Grineer Fortress traps. *Removed Lua Spy missions from Sortie rotation due to extensive Client loading times on min spec machines. Please note that we are working to fix this and add Lua Spy missions back into the Sortie rotation. *'Dense Fog' Sorties will now always take place during the night. *Fixed “dense fog” condition in Sorties not being dense or foggy enough. *Fixed a UI bug caused by host migration in Sorties. *Fixed inconsistencies with upper and lower case in Sortie descriptions. *Fixed issues with Rathuum nodes being selected for Sorties. *Sorties will only become visible after completing The War Within. *Fixed attempting to give the Rescate Target a weapon in Rifle/Melee-only Sorties would instead give everyone their secondary weapon. It's quite thoughtful of them to attempt to return the favour, but the Tenno must politely decline. *Fixed not being able to kill Sortie Vay Hek. *Fixed Nef Anyo not appearing as Sortie mastermind during Sortie transmissions (was showing The Sergeant instead). *Fixed Sortie-Defense operative being labelled as "hostage" when tagging him with a waypoint. *Fixed a script error that occurred in a Lua Spy Sortie mission. *Fixed Clients missing their Archwing weapons when spawning in water at the start of the Sortie mission. *Fixed Automatic weapon removal in ‘Weapon Only’ Sortie missions stripping players of their Submersible weapons on Uranus. *Fixed using Valkyr's Hysteria/Excalibur's Exalted Blade/Wukong's Primal Fury during a ‘Weapon Only’ Sortie resulting in "Power In Use" when casting any ability for the remainder of the mission. *Fixed Ivara being left without a weapon after casting Artemis Bow during a ‘Bow Only’ Sortie. *Fixed Mesa's Peacemaker not cooperating with ‘Weapon Only’ Sorties. *Fixed floating in space without an Archwing in Fortress Sorties. *Fixed Lotus saying her "now kill everything that moves" line when she shouldn't in Sabotage Sorties. *'Weapon Only' Sorties will now auto-unequip disallowed weapon types when loading into the mission instead of having to visit the Arsenal and manually change your loadout before initiating. *Fixed Sortie reward element saying you've completed the current Sortie even if you haven't finished it yet. *Anasa Ayatan Sculpture has replaced the 2000 Endo reward. *Added Grineer Kuva Fortress Assault and Infested Salvage missions into the Sortie mix. *Sortie missions can now be placed on nodes that may already have an active real time-mission. Implemented Sortie generation logic that ensures the missions selected don't weigh too heavy on endless variants. *Fixed a couple of Corpus Lua nodes whose tileset was incorrectly pointing at the Grineer variant. *Fixed "objective complete" transmission playing as soon as you spot the Defense Target in Sorties. *Fixed the Defense Target not playing "I'm down!" VO when downed in Sorties. *Fixed an issue where if you received a Booster as a Sortie reward, the World State Window would show all Sortie rewards as being owned. *Fixed Rivens showing as uncommon instead of common Sortie Rewards. *You can now acquire Riven Mods for Shotguns and Secondary weapons as Sortie rewards. *Removed Nitain from Sortie Reward table and added 3-day Boosters in its place. *Changed Exilus Adapter BP reward to a fully-crafted Exilus Adapter. *Reduced length of "endless" mission variants as follows: **Survival - was 15 minutes, now 10 minutes. **Excavation - was 1000 Cryotic, now 500 Cryotic. *Fixed Energy Reduction Sortie Modifier not being applied to Warframes. *Lua is now an available location for Sortie missions! *Fixed a crash that occurred during the Assassinate Vay Hek Sortie mission. *Fixed bad enemy spawning in Uranus Exterminate Alerts & Sorties. *Fixed incorrect description appearing for "Pistol Only" Sorties. It now reads"Secondary Only". *Operators will no longer be affected by Energy Reduction Modifier in Sorties. *Removed 3 Day Boosters from Sortie rewards for the time being due to it creating issues. *2k Endo reward chances were radically reduced. *3-Day Boosters, Forma (built), Greater Focus Lenses, and 3x Nitain Extract added to possible rewards. *Sortie Rewards are now displayed in color by rarity. *The Kuva Fortress is now eligible for Grineer Sortie mission locations. *Fixed Sortie using old faction ownership of Mars & Phobos. *Greater Focus Lens added to lens variation. *Season are removed. *The new pre-requisite to access Sorties is completion of The War Within. *Nezha Parts have moved to the Tenno Lab in player Dojos. *Vandal and Wraith weapon parts have moved to the Invasion System as rewards for their respective factions. *Sortie Rewards are now set as: **2,000 Endo **4,000 Endo **Exilus Adapter Blueprint **A random Focus Lens **Legendary Core **Orokin Catalyst Blueprint **Orokin Reactor Blueprint **Rifle Riven Mod *Sortie Missions can now have more environmental wrinkles, traps, and obstacles within. Stay Alert! *Fixed Kela De Thaym’s Assassination Sortie mission requiring 100 Rathuum points. *Fixed Extraction becoming available after collecting 300 Cryotic in Sortie/Alert Excavation missions. *Infested Sortie missions on Corpus Ship and Grineer Galleon tilesets will now have a more creepy atmosphere. *Fixed Sortie missions occurring on Crossfire nodes defaulting to Extermination instead of the intended mission type. *Tweaked Sortie Assassination fights so they will no longer be melee only. *The final Sortie Mission now has a chance to be an Assassination Mission against a level 100 boss! *Fixed some confusing wording on Sortie Mission prerequisites. *Fixed Lech Kril being associated with Phobos instead of Ceres in Sortie missions. *Players can now replay Sortie Missions they have already completed, but will only receive in-Missions rewards such as XP, drops, and enemy scans, etc. This means there isn't another chance for daily Sortie Reward Pool. *Fixed Sortie rewards not being highlighted if you had earned it on the previous day. *Infested Sorties will no longer generate Hijack Sortie Missions because their tiny baby claws are too small to reach the core. *Fixed the Defense objective in Sortie Defense Missions being teleported to a side room on the Grineer Asteroid tileset, preventing the Mission from being completed. *Hacking terminals in Sortie Spy Missions will no longer trigger alarms when failed, giving only the damaging shock to the player. *Sorties will give 25 R5 Fusion Cores upon completion in addition to a prize from the Sortie Season from now until February 16th when Divine Will ends. *Fixed a 'Node Locked' message appearing when clicking on a completed Sortie Mission. *Fixed the 50 R5 Fusion Core Sortie Reward displaying as having given 25 in the EoM screen, even though it has actually provided 50. *Fixed an issue with non-repeatable Sortie rewards not displaying a check if received. This was a visual bug only. *Fixed Sortie rewards not properly displaying the current season for Clients. *Season 4 is here - but why the long wait, you ask? Read on to find out! *We've categorized Sortie Rewards in two: repeatable and non-repeatable. The world state window now displays these two categories. *Non-repeatable Sortie Rewards have a check box in-front of them. Once you receive that reward, the box is checked off, ensuring you won't receive it again in the currently active Season. *When a non-repeatable reward is removed from the list, it's reward spot is substituted by a 25 x Rare 5 or 50 x Rare 5 Core bundle. *Repeatable rewards can be received multiple times, as the name implies. *Please note that repeatable and non-repeatable assignments could change depending on feedback and more. For example, while many players are frustrated with getting repeat Lenses, some recipes rely on duplicate Lenses to craft. We will be watching and reading over the next while to assess. *Sortie Transmissions will stop playing after the player has left the Star Chart menu. *Fixed Sortie Defense NPCs wandering across the map instead of staying close to their original position at the start of Wave 1. *Sortie Mission length has been adjusted for the following mission types: **Defense - 10 waves instead of 15. **Survival - 15 minutes instead of 20. **Excavation - 1,000 Cryotic instead of 1,200. **Interception - 3 rounds instead of 4. *Sortie Defense Missions will now have players defending an able-bodied Tenno Operative instead of a single Cryopod. *Sortie Defense Missions will now increase in difficulty starting on Wave 5. We've essentially compressed the difficulty and scaling from 15 waves into 10 waves. This change will also be present for any Defense Mission with a 'fixed duration'. *Fixed an error causing modular Corpus enemies to spawn in Infested Sortie Missions. *Enemy Elemental/Physical Damage and Enemy Elemental/Physical Resistance have been combined into a single Sortie when selected. Enemies will have both increased Elemental Damage plus Resistances or Physical increased Damage plus Resistance when this Sortie Modifier is applied. *The Energy Reduction Sortie Buff has been increased limit one-quarter of max Energy instead of one-half, in addition to a slower energy recharge rate. *Fixed the 'dense fog' FX on Sorties not properly applying to the Earth's skybox. *Removed Orokin Catalyst and Orokin Reactor from Sortie rewards. *Nezha parts added to Sortie Season 2 rewards. *Fixed Rank 3 Fusion Cores being represented in the UI of Sortie Rewards instead of Rank 5 Fusion Cores. This was a UI bug only. *Removed Spy-Vault Sortie popups as there is nothing actually in these vaults for Sortie missions. *Sorties will now rotate through all Mission types and Sortie modifiers before repeating any potential Missions. *All Sortie Rewards are now tradeable. *Reduced the size of Nullifier bubbles on Hijack Sortie Missions. *Doubled the number of enemies spawned in Sortie Exterminate Missions. *Enemies in Sabotage and Exterminate Sortie Missions will start the Mission in alert. *Sabotage and Exterminate Missions will no longer appear as the final Sortie Mission. *Sortie rewards are now listed alphabetically in the World State Window. *Fixed an incorrect description in the second Mission of a potential Sortie. *20 Wave Defense Sorties have now been reduced to 15 Waves. *Excavation Sorties now require 1200 Cryotic instead of 1500. *Enemies will now prioritize killing the Rescate target in Rescate Missions. *Sortie Missions will now display a countdown indicating the number of resources required to complete the mission in Defense and Excavation game modes. *Fixed the final Sortie Mission becoming available for play after the first Mission was completed. *Made Excavation Sorties require more than one dig-site (just like alerts). *Fixed Eximus Stronghold Sorties not properly spawning Eximus enemies. ;Introducido Sortie Missions are now available for all Tenno Mastery Rank 4 or higher! *Sortie Missions are difficult endgame Missions for experienced Tenno that can be completed alone or with a group. *Each Sortie Mission will have its own unique requirements or enemy modifiers, favoring Tenno that have a versatile arsenal. *Players can access Sortie Missions through the Sortie Icon through the upper right hand corner of the World State Window in Navigation. *Sortie Missions will change daily, and players must complete all three connected Missions to receive a reward from that Season's pool. *Each Sortie Season will last for a period of 15 days before cycling in a new Season with an updated loot table. *Players can review the rewards for the current Season in the World State Window. *Please note: Sorties must be played in order and all three missions must be completed to receive a reward! }} de:Einsatzmission en:Sortie fr:Sortie Categoría:Misión